Brisa's adventures Series
thumb|260px|Brisa's adventures seriesAqui estan mi lista de las pelis que saldran Brisa y algunos amigos suyos: *Brisa's adventures of Aladdin *Brisa's adventures of (Donald Duck) Noah's Ark *Brisa's adventures of Toy Story Upcomming Projects: *Brisa and his friends meet Bambi *Brisa's adventures of Who Frammed of Roger Rabbit *Brisa's adventures of Aloha Scooby Doo! *Brisa and his friends meet Sergent Keroro *Brisa's adventures of Song of the South *Brisa's adventures of the chronicles of narnia: the lion the witch and the wardrobe *Brisa's adventures of The Emperedor's New Groove *Brisa's adventures of The Princess and the frog *Brisa's adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven *Brisa's adventures of Toy Story 2 *Brisa's adventures of Pocahontas *Brisa's adventures of Night on the Bald mountain *Brisa and The Return of Jafar *Brisa and his friends meet Peter Pan *Brisa in Fantasmic! *Brisa's adventures of A Goofy Movie *Brisa's adventures of Pinocchio *Brisa's adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in the Action! *Brisa's adventures of The Rescues *Brisa's adventures of The Brother Bear *Brisa's adventures of Lilo and Stitch *Brisa's adventures of The Jungle of Book *Brisa's adventures of Tarzan *Brisa's adventures of Pirattes of the Caribbean *Brisa's adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *Brisa's adventures of The King and I *Brisa's adventures of Toy Story 3 *Brisa's adventures of Bambi 2 *Brisa's adventures of The Sword in the Stone *Brisa's adventures of Hercules *Brisa's adventures of pocahontas 2 *Brisa's adventures in Keroro's Special Halloween *Brisa's adventures of the chronicles of narnia: Prince Caspian *Brisa and his friends meet Dumbo *Brisa and his friends meet Mary Poppins *Brisa's adventures of The Swan Princess *Brisa's adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Brisa's adventures of Ducktales Movie *Brisa's adventures of Bolt *Brisa's adventures of SnowWhite and the seven Drawfs *Brisa's adventures of The little mermaid *Brisa's adventures of Treasure of Planet *Brisa's adventures of The Jungle of Book 2 *Brisa's adventures of An extremely goofy movie *Brisa and his friends meet The Fox and the Hound *Brisa's adventures of Walle *Brisa's adventures of The Prince and the Pauper *Brisa's adventures of Rock-a-Doddle *Brisa's adventures of Monsters Inc *Brisa's adventures of Tigger Movie *Brisa's adventures of Tarzan and Jane *Brisa's adventures of SpongeBob: Truth or Square *Brisa and his friends go to Atlantis *Brisa's adventures of Hoodwinked *Brisa's adventures of Lilo and Stitch 2 *Brisa's adventures of The Three Musketeers *Brisa's adventures of Ice Age *Brisa's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Brisa's adventures of Tarzan 2 *Brisa's adventures of Horton Hears A Who *Brisa's adventures of Brother Bear 2 *Brisa and his friends Go on the Road to El Dorado *Brisa and his friends go to Madagascar *Brisa's adventures of Saludos amigos *Brisa's adventures of Open Season *Brisa's adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Brisa's adventures of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Brisa's adventures of Fun and Fancy Free *Brisa and his friends meet Cinderella *Brisa's adventures of The Buzz Lightyear movie *Brisa's adventures of Space Jam *Brisa's adventures of Home on the Range *Brisa's adventures of Shrek *Brisa's adventures of Stitch The movie! *Brisa's adventures of Quest of Camelot *Brisa's adventures of Robin Hood *Brisa's adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Brisa's adventures of The Three Caballeros *Brisa's adventures of the chronicles of narnia: the voyage of the dawn treader *Brisa's adventures of How to train your Dragon *Brisa's adventures of The Little Mermaid 2 *Brisa's adventures of Oliver and Company *Brisa's adventures of Aquamania *Brisa's adventures of Osmosis Jones *Brisa's adventures of Epic Mickey *Brisa's adventures of Tangled *Brisa's adventures of Night at the Museum *Brisa's adventures of The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain *Brisa's adventures of The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *Brisa's adventures of Up *Brisa's Adventures of Cheetah Girls trilogy *Brisa and his friends meet The Fox and the Hound 2 *Brisa's﻿ Adventures of Over the Hedge Categoría:Produccion andaluz